1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coating compositions. More particularly, the present invention concerns coating compositions for metals. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to weld through primers.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, and as is known to those skilled in the art, steel and other metal fabrication involves the welding together of the ends of sides of pieces of the metal. Ordinarily, the metal to be welded is warehoused or stored in an open environment, thereby exposing the metal to the elements. This leads to the oxidation of the metal surface which, in turn, impedes the welding. Thus, the weld surfaces must be cleaned and the oxidation removed prior to welding. Otherwise, an inadequate weld will be obtained.
Heretofore, in order to somewhat alleviate the oxidation problem, primers or other metal coatings have been applied to the metal parts prior to storage. However, the primer must be removed before welding to preclude formation of an unacceptable, porous weld.
Thus, it is to be appreciated that a significant advance in the art would be provided by a metal primer which abated metal oxidation and which did not have to be removed prior to welding. It is to this to which the present invention is directed.